Drunk and Reckless
by XxMoonlight DreamsxX
Summary: Oliver and Lily are alone one night when they decide to stop playing it safe. Drunk and mindless, feelings are revealed. Will Oliver and Lily see each other in a new light? Rating for substance abuse and just to make sure. My first fanfic.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction because I just tried my hand at some writing. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I sadly don't own the characters or anything related to Hannah Montana, I only own the plot.**

**Drunk and Reckless**

The warm and misty air flowed throughout the inaudible dark night, making the cozy house that loomed into the distance still.

"Dude, Oliver, move over!" Lily Truscott plunked down on the maroon sofa next to Oliver, and rapidly snatched a bowl filled with buttery popcorn from his rough hands. Lily's dishwater blonde hair clung to her thin face.

It was a peculiar muggy evening for May.

"Violent much?" Oliver Oaken darted popcorn in Lily's direction. Oliver's own damp hair stuck out in different directions.

"Hey!" Lily frowned but soon burst out laughing. "No, but seriously, don't make a mess. If my mom comes home and sees a mess she will never let me stay home alone again."

Lily's parents had taken a short vacation to Hawaii for their anniversary. They had more than agreed that Lily was old enough and responsible enough to stay on her own for the weekend. Lily's mom in particular always noted that Lily was one of the more responsible sixteen-year olds around. So without hesitation they had left the night before.

"I can't believe Miley got grounded." Lily grasped some popcorn and swallowed it. "She went over her minutes on her cell phone so I had to resort to you being my Friday Night Movie partner."

"Appreciate it, I feel the love," Oliver alleged with heavy sarcasm.

Lily escaped a small child like laugh.

"So, what's the movie for tonight?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, are you up for Love Wrecked?" Lily quickly fumbled through movies that her family owned.

"A chick flick? I would have never guessed that _you _would be into movies like that," Oliver mused.

"Oh, whatever!" Lily couldn't help but to grin. "Besides, it's always fun mocking them, and I get to choose the movie anyway.

"Well, I'm always up for mocking."

Lily rolled her eyes.

For the next hour, both Lily and Oliver made jokes as they kept their eyes glued onto the bright screen. Once in a while Lily would playfully punch Oliver in the arm, and Oliver would reply by teasing her. Lily laughed mercifully, fully enjoying Oliver's company.

When the movie was almost over, Lily heaved a very noticeable sigh. Oliver glanced over at the blonde seated next to him.

"What's wrong, Lils?"

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Am I boring, Oliver?" Lily's warm blue eyes pierced Oliver's own hazel ones.

"Of course you're not. You skateboard and do a lot of neat things." Oliver didn't seem to be getting the correct message because Lily frowned.

"No, I mean, I've never taken any risks." Lily withheld a stare with Oliver.

"So? I've haven't either and I'm fine."

"You're sure about that?" Lily didn't seem to want to let the topic go.

"Lily, we have good friends and a good family and I don't need to take a risk to be happy."

Lily bore an expression of annoyance. "Well, I say that today you and I take a risk. How about that?"

Oliver scrunched his face. "What kind of a risk?"

Lily tilted her head to the side. "I don't know."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Exactly."

"My mom keeps bottles of Vodka hidden under the kitchen cupboard. How about we take a go at it?" Lily's once warm blue eyes filled with eagerness and excitement. Oliver met them and he couldn't help but to feel a sensation of warmth fill him.

"One."

"Great!" Lily leaped up from the couch and went in search for the alcoholic drinks. As Oliver heard the clattering of dishes and silverware he released a sigh and shook his head. He couldn't believe he had let Lily drag him into this.

_But it's Lily…_

In a matter of minutes Lily was back with two bottles of Vodka and two clear glasses. She quickly opened the first bottle and filled both glasses, just as she handed one glass to Oliver with a trembling hand.

Her eyes glittered as she studied the liquid inside the crystallized glass. In a proposal, Lily held up her glass and ventured, "Cheers."

After one last sigh, Oliver allowed his glass to meet up with Lily's glass. They both swallowed the liquor in one big and decisive gulp.

Lily furrowed here eyebrows. "That was disgusting. Let's go again!" Lily's high pitched laugh filled the room and it engulfed Oliver in a way that he couldn't explain it. Oliver joined in the laughter and hastily agreed to another drink.

After what seemed like minutes, both Oliver and Lily lay side by side on the wooden oak floor; completely wasted.

Lily heaved heavily. "What a rush."

Oliver felt groggy, but agreed. "I feel kind of sick."

"Yeah me too." Lily rubbed her temple. She suddenly bolted up, grasped the bowl of popcorn and chucked it at Oliver. Lily let out a high shrill laugh, and darted across the room.

"You'll pay for that!" Oliver chuckled, and as he scrambled to get up he stumbled. He was stronger and faster so he soon caught up with Lily. He caught her of guard and took hold of her small waist and swung her around. Lily shrieked in amusement.

Being drunk, his left foot swerved and they both collapsed to the sturdy ground. They both laughed mercifully. As soon as Oliver took conscience again, he pinned Lily to the ground by her wrists. "I told you were going to pay."

"Oh, really?" Lily ventured.

As Oliver hovered over Lily, he took in her appearance. Her damp face was completely covered by her strewn up hair. Impulsively he took her hair and brushed it aside. It was then that their eyes met. Lily's deep blue eyes studied the boy that was on top of her.

_Oh god, his smell._

His deep aroma seemed to take over Lily. She could feel his breath on her neck. With all the last force she had in her, Lily bolted up.

She folded her arms across her chest and her face took an expression of agony.

"Oliver," she whispered, "will we be best friends forever?"

Although drunk, Oliver laughed and managed to reply a 'yes'.

"No, don't laugh. It's just that sometimes I feel that we won't be best friends forever, but it's probably just me."

"It is just you," Oliver alleged. Oliver allowed his hand slide to Lily's pale cheek, he caressed it slightly. Lily closed her eyes, letting herself fully feel the rough texture of his hand on her cheek.

As Oliver caressed her cheek, he swayed in motion. He loved the feeling of her cool skin underneath his own hand. Her skin was so perfect, so smooth and lush and warm. He didn't want to let go ever. Lily suddenly grasped his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You're so beautiful, Lily," Oliver said, his voice so hoarse.

Lily felt a surprising and overwhelming wave wash over her as her stare lingered on the sincere brown haired boy before her.

She finally found her voice, and she chose her words very carefully. "No boy has ever said that to me. I always thought boys liked girls like Miley, not tomboys like me."

Lily's pale hands explored Oliver's protective hands. Oliver followed her gaze, entranced by her beauty and character. Lily suddenly laughed. "You know, I've always kind of been jealous of every girl you've dated, every girl you've touched, and…every girl you've kissed."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes glistening. She was so strong, but the hot tears were just barely visible at the rim of her irises.

Oliver couldn't find words to describe what he was feeling at that precise moment. He didn't know what to do, or what to think. He was drunk, she was drunk, but the feelings he had for her didn't change, no mater how wasted he could get; they were always there. He cared about Lily, more than just a friend. He had never thought that she would feel the same way.

Lily laughed again, except this time longer and harder. As if it were nothing she suddenly remarked, "I think I love you, Oliver."

Oliver stammered, "I…I love you, Lily." By now, Lily had released Oliver's hand but she gave him a dreamy smile.

Oliver leaned in, fully taking advantage of the situation. He breathed in the scent of her blonde hair, and it made him feel light-headed. They were barely inches away, and they could each clearly take in the strong scent of alcohol. After what seemed like eternity, he finally found her mouth with his. Lily happily responded.

He cupped her frail face to deepen the kiss, while Lily wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist to bring him closer to her. It was a perfect match. They finally broke away, slowly taking in what had just happened. Lily closed her eyes and licked her lips, while Oliver gazed at her, making sure he hadn't done anything wrong. When she finally did open her eyes, it was to smile up at him.

She tugged on his shirt and brought him close to her again. She slowly lay on her back, bringing Oliver on top of her. He brushed her lips with his own, this time they didn't break it up, they only deepened it. Oliver ran his hands down Lily's hips, letting them feel her wonderful curves, while Lily raked her hands through his soft dark hair.

When they finally did conclude the massive make-out it was because they were both wearied out. Lily rolled on her side and Oliver rolled on his side so he was behind Lily. He embraced her tightly, never letting go. Lily felt her eyes drench with exhaustion. They slowly closed, and smiling she drifted off to a merciful sleep.

Bright sunlight seeped in through the tall paned windows.

"Argh," a groan was heard in the mute living room.

Oliver rubbed the back of his head. _Damn, my head is killing me. _He suppressed a long and tiring yawn. He suddenly took notice of the young girl who rested on his arm. She breathed softly. He gazed at her for a long time. What the heck was he doing with Lily? He had no idea what had happened the night before, all he could remember was taking a drink of vodka and that was it.

He managed a smile because he knew enough to confirm that he had slept next to one of the most important person in his life. He had a sudden urge to touch her delicate and silky blonde hair but he stopped himself.

Oliver quietly let go of Lily and propped himself on the couch instead. He then proceeded to tug on Lily's forearm. "Lils, wake up. Come on, wake up." He tugged harder.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Lily moaned.

"I don't know, but it's morning." Lily partly opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light. She propped herself on her elbows and half-smiled. "I guess we fell asleep during the movie." She yawned.

"Yeah, I guess so," Oliver replied, carefully leaving out the morning's arrangement.

"I feel dead. What's with the popcorn? Ugh, more to clean up." Lily was in no particular good mood. She bit her swollen lips hard and frowned. _My lips too, huh? This is not my lucky morning._

"I'll help," Oliver offered.

"Thanks." Lily scrambled to get up. "And Oliver?"

"Hmm?" Oliver questioned.

"Let's never get drunk again."

"Agreed."

They both burst out laughing, not one of them remembering the previous night or the feelings they had shared.

And most certainly not the kiss they had shared.

**A/N. Hate it, love it...tell me what you think. I love reviews and any type of comment, as long as it's constructive, is welcomed. **


End file.
